Without You
by sexta-roronoa
Summary: [One of Three-shots] Natsuki Amaya was once a lieutenant of the 13th division 120yrs ago. Fast forward to the present time when Aizen advances to attack on the Fake Kurakara Town. How would Amaya react when the Visored join the battle against Aizen and his men. And how will she react when her crush, has returned from the dead after all these years. [Lyrics by AJ Rafael] Kensei x OC


**Author's Note:**

**Early morning everyone!  
I deeply apologize for not updating my wrestling story in the past three weeks.  
****Both school and work has became a crazy priority for me at the moment.  
But I am proud to present Part 1 of my 3-Shot that I've been thinking over for a while now.  
This is exactly like I said a 3-Shot, so expect two more stories after this one to get to that ending I planned.**

This is a Muguruma Kensei & OC Story (so if OC isn't your thing, please don't leave hate cause everyone has their own preference)  
Anywho, this three shot is AJ Rafael inspired (each shot titled after a song of his)  
This one being "Without You" where you can find the video here: watch?v=LFTKJefr3AA  
**Note anything that is Italicized is the lyrics from AJ's song**

**Hope you enjoy this 4K worded story & leave a review :)**

**- Ciao**

* * *

Today was the day: The battle at fake Karakura Town.  
Gotei 13 versus Aizen and his Espadas.  
I took a glance at the scenery before me.  
The town was quiet and abandoned with no living human around.  
This battle not only determines the fate of the humans but of Soul Society as well.  
I sighed deeply, the feeling of nervousness slowly getting to me.

**"You okay Amaya?"**

I turned to see my lieutenant captain, Hisagi Shuuhei, giving me a concerned look.  
I've been put in charge along with Shuuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika in protecting the four pillars scattered along town.  
Shuuhei and myself were in charge of protecting the south pillar.

**"I'm nervous about this, Shuuhei."**

I admitted.  
He slowly walked towards me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

**"Amaya listen to me. If this battle gets way to out of hand, I won't hold it against you if you flee.  
You're a third seat and –"**

**"I was once a lieutenant like you!"**

I cut in.

**"That's not the point! That was centuries ago.  
You've been out of battle since then and now I just don't want you to get hurt in this one.  
It's Aizen, Gin and Tosen we're talking about."**

Shuuhei finished with a stern look.  
I nodded in agreement and looked once more at the scenery before me.  
It's true that I had taken time off the Gotei 13 after a certain incident years ago.  
Then when I made my return, I was put into a different division and had to make my way back up.  
I tightened the hold on Shuuhei's hand, fearing of the worst to come.

All of a sudden, the sky above us rips open and out comes Aizen, Gin and Tosen.  
Feeling this spiritual pressure from this far started giving me chills down my spine.  
Shuuhei's grip on my hand tightened as well, as though I will be released from his grasp anytime.  
I felt more relaxed as soon as Yamamoto-sama trapped them using Jokaku Enjo, making them unable to take part of the battle.  
However that didn't change as the sky once again ripped open and a few Espadas entered.  
Moments later, I see four giant Hallows making their appearance and started focusing on the pillars.

**"Stay back for now."**

Shuuhei whispered to me before he took off and sliced the Hallow through.  
I did what I was told and watched as an Arrancar suddenly appeared before Shuuhei.  
He was a slim man, with long blond hair, probably the same height as Shuuhei, a helmet covering his face, and wore white like all the other Arrancars.

**"First off, I'd like to ask what seat are you?"**

He said.

**"Hisagi Shuuhei, vice-captain of Squad 9."**

Shuuhei answered with no emotion.

**"I see. In that case, I shall fight with power equal to that of a vice-captain."**

And with that they began to clash.  
As I stayed hidden within the shadows, I couldn't help but stare at the '69' tattooed on Shuuhei's cheek.  
For as long as I remembered, there was only one person who could've influenced him to bare such a number.

**"Kensei…"**

Flashback – 120 Years Ago

_/Bucket full of tears. Baby, know I'm here. I'm still waiting/_

**"Oi! Why are you walking away from me?!"**

I heard the voice of an irritated man behind me.

**"Because baka-taicho you're being a pain in my ass."**

I replied, fastening my pace trying to get back to my division before he catches me.  
The gap between us didn't last long as I knew eventually he was going to shunpo in front of me.  
I looked up at the 5"10 stature before me and was met with the stern brown eyes that belonged to the silver-haired captain,  
my closest friend,  
Muguruma Kensei.

**"You're really irritating me y'know, Amaya. I don't like chasing you every single time."**

I turned my face away from him.

**"Well Kensei. If you weren't so moody all of a sudden when I just went to visit Shinji then maybe I wouldn't be walking away from you, ne?"**

I hear him sigh in disbelief before placing one of his hands on my shoulder.

**"That's cause you were bothering him when he should be doing captain work.  
You know there's been a lot of propaganda happening at Rukongai with Shinigamis and even souls missing."**

My head snapped back to look at him.  
Anger noticeable on my face.

**"And you don't think I don't know that?  
Ukitake-taicho's been informing me on the status of it whenever you guys have your meeting.  
Just because it may seem like I don't do my job Kensei, I am the lieutenant of division 13."**

Kensei sighed once more before he engulfed me into his hug.  
I say 'his' because anyone that knows Muguruma Kensei knows that this man was serious, easily annoyed, and rarely ever shows compassion of any sort.  
I returned the gesture, wrapping my arm around him as well, with my face pressed against his exposed 69 tattooed on his chest.

_/Close your precious eyes and just realize I'm still fighting/_

**"I didn't mean it like that, Amaya.  
It's just that whenever you're with him, the man doesn't get his shit done."**

I grin devilishly as I managed to move one of my arms to poke the center of his stomach.

**"Is Mugu-baka jealous?"**

I hear his scoff at the idea before letting go of me.

**"Shut up Natsuki. Let's just go back to work."**

With that he turned and walked towards the direction of the 9th division.  
I stared at his back, wondering back to my conversation with Shinji earlier that day.

**"…When do you plan on telling that dumbass you like him?"**

I shook my head and smiled.  
I guess now wasn't the time now that I annoyed him.  
I soon ran after him, hoping to get some sparring sessions with Mashiro.

Back to the Present

The battle between Shuuhei and the Arrancar continued on.

**"I don't get it."**

Shuuhei said, not breaking a sweat after clashing for quite some time.

**"What don't you get?"**

**"Earlier you said you were going to fight with power equal to that of a vice-captain.  
If I were to guess at your current strength, I'd say you're around a 5th seat…  
What are you up to?"**

The Arrancar then nodded with a smirk.  
Soon he began breaking parts of his hallow mask, stating powers from 4th seat and 3rd seat.  
Once he hit his mask the third time, all was left was his right eye, before stating he was at the power of a lieutenant.  
Fear was slowly written on Shuuhei's face as the Arrancar once more charged after him.

Flashback – 120 Years Ago, Night of the Hallow Attack

The sun was slowly beginning to set as beads of sweat dropped down my face.  
My sparring with Mashiro finished with a tie, seeing as both of us took it more for a game rather than a real battle.  
However, after Kensei saw the foolishness we were doing, he asked Mashiro to sit down and began fighting me with his zanpakuto, Tachikaze, awaken.  
We just finished the sparring, obviously with Kensei winning, as I took a seat against one of the trees found in the yard of the 9th division.

_/For you to be with me and sit under this tree,_  
_We can watch the sunrise. We can watch the sunrise/_

**"I expected more of a challenge against you Natsuki."**

I looked up to see Mugu-baka as he took a spot next to me under the tree.

**"Stop calling me by my last name, baka-taicho!"**

He chuckled at my outburst, which once again is rare coming from the guy I knew since the academy days.

**"So, you remember what tomorrow is?"**

He asked as he removed his shihakusho, probably due to the intense sparring we had.  
I placed my hand on my chin and thought carefully.

**"The day you admit you're jealous I spend more time with Shinji?"**

This quickly earned me a bump to the head as Kensei tried really hard to maintain his anger.

**"It was a joke baka!"**

He calmed himself down before answering.

**"It's your birthday tomorrow. I hope you remember that."**

I looked at him with a small smile playing on my face.  
He finally remembered for once.

**"I know that Kensei. I hope you aren't busy this year to spend it with me?"**

I asked as I look at my best friend to my right.  
His had an unreadable look that no matter how long I knew him for, I could never tell what he was thinking.  
Before he could answer Kasaki Heizo, this 3rd seat, approached us running.

**"Taicho! Captain-Commander is sending us to investigate Rukongai. **  
**There seems to be multiple disappearances happening right now."**

**"When are we to leave?"**

**"Tonight taicho."**

_/Wake up, feel the air that I'm breathing._  
_I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling/_

Kensei looked from Heizo to me.  
He then gave me a frown that I managed to catch before he turned back to Heizo.

**"Alrights, get me Tosen, Mashiro and everyone else needed.  
We are to meet at the front of 9th division in five minutes!"**

**"Hai!"**

Heizo then shunpo-ed out.  
Kensei got up on his feet and worn his shihakusho then offered his hand to me.  
I got up afterwards and frowned as he fixed his haori and black gloves.  
He noticed my frown as he came up, held my face in his hand, and tilt my chin to look at him.  
Blue eyes met brown eyes as for once I saw an apologetic look.

**"Sorry I couldn't spend more time right now.  
But I promise that I'll be back for your birthday at midnight."**

He gave me a smile.  
I nodded and smile back as I hugged him one last time.

**"Just be careful Kensei. We've heard too many incidents about these disappearances.  
I don't want to lose my close friend."**

We let go as he disappeared to meet up with the rest of his squad.  
My body slung down back underneath the tree as I felt a feeling of emptiness in my stomach.

_/I won't go another day without you/_

Back to the Present

Shuuhei started to pant harder as the battle between him and the Arrancar continued on.  
Surprisingly from what I saw was the Arrancar had not once looked tired out after clashing with Shuuhei.

**"What's going on?"**

I whispered as I continued to watch the fight.  
I could barely hear the two talking, but Shuuhei sounded annoyed being referred to as 'vice-captain' from the Arrancar.

**"I am a Fraccion of his Majesty, Barragan: Feendol Carias."**

Feendol announced before he transformed into his resurreccion form.  
They soon clashed again through the air.  
Where it seemed Feendol was having the upper chance, Shuuhei removed one of his chokers from his right arm,  
that secretly had explosives planted, exploded before the Fraccion.  
Shuuhei then performed a bakudo gaining the upper hand.  
Suddenly as Shuuhei performed his finishing strike, the block behind him slashed in half.  
Feendol began stating how to not underestimate him and started firing moves himself.

**"Mow Kazeshini."**

Shuuhei said as his zanpakuto awoken, something his rarely ever does due to his fear of the blood thirst Kazeshini craves for.  
Their battle continued on as I started having this empty feeling inside me, just like all those years ago.

Flashback – 120 Years Ago, Night of the Hallow Attack

_/I know it feels like no one's around, but baby you're wrong/_

It's been three hours since Kensei and the others departed to investigate on Rukongai.  
And yet no news had been returned about the status.  
I sat against the ledge of the deck of division 13.  
The sun was slowly disappearing into the night and the stars were slowly overcasting Seireitei.

**"Are you okay, Amaya-fukutaicho?"**

I turn to see my fourth seat, Shiba Kaien, standing holding a cup of tea.  
I shook my head as he took a seat beside me, handing me the tea.

**"I'm just worried Kaien-san. With Kensei and them."**

**"Have you told Kensei-taicho that you love him?"**

He smirked to me as my eyes shot up wide open.

**"Amaya-sama, I'm pretty sure a couple of us know your true feelings towards the taicho of 9th division."**

My cheeks flustered red in embarrassment as my true feelings towards the baka was pretty translucent.

**"I was hoping to tell him at midnight today."**

**"On your birthday? Shouldn't it be him admitting his feelings towards you Amaya?"**

Kaien asked confused.  
I chuckled as I nodded my head.

**"Hai, but I feel like I've waited ever since both him and I graduated the academy to tell him my feelings.  
And regardless of what his reaction would be, the heavy weight on my shoulders will finally be released."**

Kaien looked at me, still not fully understanding.

**"It's kind of like your feelings towards Miyako, Kaien-san."**

His face soon turned red like a tomato.

**"H-H-How do you know about that?"**

**"You're not the only one who can read people."**

I winked at him.  
We both laughed it off and continued looking out into the horizon.

_/Just get rid of the fear, promise that I'm here,_  
_I'll never be gone/_

**"Kaien-sama! Amaya-fukutaicho!"**

We both turn to see one of our seat officers running towards us.

**"Urgent news! **  
**The 9th division squad, lead by division 9 captain, Muguruma Kensei, has disappeared! **  
**Ukitake-taicho asked for you both immediately."**

My heart sunk as the last words Kensei said to me played back in my head.

**"I promise that I'll be back for your birthday at midnight."**

I quickly shunpo-ed out of the division, ignoring the calls from Kaien and began running towards Rukongai.

_/So baby, come with me_  
_And we can fly away and we can watch the stars shine/_

**"Don't die on me baka!"**

I yelled as tears came flowing down my face.

**"You promised! You promised you'll come back alive!"**

_/And baby you can be my love/_

Back to the Present

The battle between Shuuhei and the Fraccion ended with Shuuhei winning.  
Just as I was about to emerge out from the shadows we hear a giant rumbling coming from the north side.  
We turn to see the north pillar crumble down.

**"No way."**

I mouthed as the north pillar came crashing down.  
The pillar that was guarded by Ikkaku!  
I quickly got out of the shadows and was about to make my way towards Ikkaku's direction.

**"Amaya!"**

I turn to see Shuuhei.

**"Don't go there. Let me handle this. Stay here and protect the pillar."**

I stayed put as I watch Shuuhei rush to stop Yumichika from reaching Ikkaku.  
From what I could see at the distance, the Fraccion who defeated Ikkaku-san slowly began to get bigger and was battling against Komamura-taicho.  
Not far away I could see a giant beast-like creature battling against Hinamori-chan.  
I stare in horror as the beast was just about to kill her when thankfully both Izuru and Shuuhei came to the rescue.  
Not bothering to follow Shuuhei's orders, I quickly went towards their direction, hoping to aid wherever possible.

**"Don't die on me you guys, please."**

Flashback – 120 Years Ago, Night of the Hallow Attack

I continued making my way towards Rukongai, hoping to find Kensei and everyone else.  
Before I could even make it to the residence of Rukongai, I was stopped by Yoruichi-taicho.

**"Yoruichi-taicho, I need to pass through."**

I said urgently. Yoruichi just shook her head before approaching me.

**"I can't let you do that Amaya-chan."**

**"Why not! Kensei and the others are in danger! I need to save them!"**

I answered, rage in my voice as tears fell down my face.

**"It's dangerous Amaya. Please trust me.  
Urahara-taicho and the others are on their way.  
Just let them handle it."**

I shook my head.

**"I need to go through please!"**

**"I'm sorry I have no choice but to do this then."**

Before I could process what Yoruichi-taicho meant, I blacked out.  
Letting darkness fill me.  
Just as I went to sleep, the last thing I remember hearing was Kensei's voice as I drifted into sleep.

_/Wake up, feel the air that I'm breathing._  
_I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling._  
_I won't go another day without you, without you/_

I awoken up from a bed and looked around the room.  
Yoruichi-taicho must've brought me to the 4th division as I see nothing but white everywhere.  
Lying back down, I turn to see a ray of sunlight creeping through the curtains.  
A sigh escapes my lips as I think back at to what happened hours ago.  
Sitting back at the division, hearing Kensei and the others go missing, being stopped by Yoruichi and waking up here.

**"I hope you're okay, Kensei."**

_/Hold on, I promise it gets brighter/_

I turn to look at the bed-side table and saw a small, white jewelry box.  
Picking it up, there was a small note attached to it.  
I slowly removed the note and opened it to read:

**'Happy birthday Natsuki Amaya-chan**

**From Kensei'**

_/When it rains, I'll hold you even tighter/_

I opened the box to reveal a silver heart-shaped locket.  
My hands shook as I started getting teary.  
That baka actually got me a gift for once.  
Usually he'd always be busy with captain duties or just take me out to lunch.  
But this for once was different.  
A huge smile formed on my face, knowing that he probably came back and dropped this off.  
I got off the bed and began to make my way to division 9.  
As I was making my way towards division 9, I passed by the 5th division where I spotted Sosuke Aizen-fukutaicho.

**"Ohiyo Aizen-san."**

I waved, smiling happily as I held onto the locket that I wore around my neck.

**"Amaya-chan, how are you. I heard you were resting in the 4th division last night."**

Aizen greeted me with his smile.

**"Yeah, I had a long day of training with Kensei-taicho and I must've overworked myself."**

I laughed. Aizen shook his head, knowing my friendship with the taicho.

**"So where are you headed off to this morning?"**

**"I was going to go visit Kensei-taicho and asked if he wanted to hang out today."**

I answered. Aizen gave me a frown before placing a hand on my shoulder.

**"Amaya-chan, I'm guessing you didn't get the message then?"**

**"What message?"**

**"Urahara-taicho, Yoruichi-taicho, and the rest of the taichos and fuku-taichos, including Kensei, have been exiled from Soul Society."**

_/I won't go another day without you, without you/_

Back to the Present

I arrived to the scene just as Shuuhei was fighting off against the beast known as Ayon.  
I helped Izuru with Bakudo #73, Tozansho, which creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier as he began to heal both Rangiku and Hinamori.  
I looked up at the battle between Shuuhei, Iba and the beast Ayon.  
I stared in fear as the beast defeated Iba and was throwing Shuuhei around.

**"Shuuhei!"**

I screamed as he was helpless in the hands of the monster.

**"Amaya! Go help him. I'll take care of these two."**

Izuru urged me as I took out my zanpakuto and was about to head out into the battlefield.  
However, Captain-Commander Yamato defeated the beast with a swift of his sword.  
I stood there shock by the spiritual pressure that belonged to the Commander himself.

**"Natsuki Amaya. Get these two and stay in there and help Kira. Now!"**

Without complaints, I quickly left the barrier, grabbed both Iba and Shuuhei and brought them back inside to heal.  
Komamura-taicho then stood protecting us from any on-coming attacks.  
As I began healing Shuuhei, tears fell down my face.

**"I'm sorry I'm so useless, Shuuhei. Please don't die."**

Flashback – 120 Years Ago, the Following Day

**"Are you sure about this, Amaya-chan?"**

Ukitake-taicho asked me as I sat crossed-legged in front of him.

**"Hai, taicho. I wish to step down of my position of fuku-taicho and to have some time off."**

He looked at me, sadness written on his face.

**"If you leave Amaya-chan, then you have to find a replacement.  
Do you know anyone who would be suited for it?"**

I looked at my taicho, eyes red from the tears I spent crying the previous night after what Aizen-san told me.

**"I believe, no, I know Shiba Kaien would be a perfect candidate for fuku-taicho."**

**"Hmm, Kaien-san huh? Well if it's what you'd like to do Amaya."**

I nodded.

**"Then I'd like you to step down from lieutenant position and to have time apart back to Rukongai if that's what you wish."**

**"Arigato Ukitake-sama."**

I bowed as I gave him a hug before exiting the 13th division.

_/This is me tonight._  
_There's no more games and no more lies/_

Back to the Present

I watched in fear as most of the captains went down against the Espadas.  
Both Ukitake-taicho and Shunsui-taicho went down effortlessly, the flames that trapped Aizen, Gin and Tosen had been extinguished  
and Hitsugaya and Sui-Feng aren't holding up well.

**"This is the end…This is really the end!"**

Izuru cried out beside me.  
Just as I thought as well that we have lost this battle.  
The voice that I thought I'd never hear again spoke.

**"Hold it right there."**

I turn around and my eyes shot up in shocked, happy, and thankful.

**"Long time no see, Aizen."**

High above the ground, not far from us stood Shinji, Hachi, Love, Hiyori, Lisa, Rose, Mashiro and

**"Kensei."**

I breathe out.  
Just then I felt Shuuhei below me move around as he opened his eye.  
His eye shot wide as he too spotted the man I've been waiting 120 years for.  
Shuuhei started coughing up blood.

**"Shuuhei, stop moving around. Relax please, we'll be fine now."**

I sent him a smile as he looked to me and rested his head on my lap.  
I looked back up and stared at the man I waited for.  
Dark purple shirt, green cargo pants, combat boots and orange gloves.  
He also seemed to be sporting some additional piercings: one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear.  
His hair indeed got shorter, but the stern look in his eyes remained the same.  
The same Muguruma Kensei I've remembered.  
My concentration on him was cut off as the child-like Arrancar gave a shrilling scream.  
My focus was then moved onto the giant white Hallow, whose mouth started to open.  
Then thousands of Gillians came out, shocking everyone on the scene.

**"What the hell?!"**

Izuru cursed beside me, as we watched the scene unfold.  
In a matter of seconds, I watched as my group of friends, who disappeared 120 years ago, placed what seemed to be a Hallowfied mask on  
and the amount of spiritual pressure I felt was outrageous.

**"What happened to you guys that night?"**

I whispered, shock.  
I watched in awe as Kensei began punching each Menos Grande to the face.  
Not once hesitating.  
I watched as they fell one by one.  
At that moment I caught eye contact with him as he looked down at Izuru and myself.  
That glance we shared, all of my memories with him went through my mind all at once.

_/And I know it's right, cause of the way you look into my eyes._  
_And when I hold you tight, the worries disappear._  
_I'm glad you're in my life/_

He moved his attention back at the Menos as the fights continued.  
I watched as the duo, Kensei and Mashiro still had that argument with each other.

**"Same old Mashiro…"**

I watched as she flew towards the giant beast and the child-like Arrancar.  
As she gave the best her Super kick, it smashed into pieces.

**"Komamura-taicho."**

I hear Shuuhei breathe out.  
I look straight ahead to see Komamura standing in front of Tosen, Shuuhei's taicho.  
Before I knew it, Shuuhei shunpo-ed before I could say anything.

**"Shuuhei!"**

**"Amaya-chan! Is that you?!"**

I look up to see Mashiro looking to me after she took down the Arrancar.

**"Amaya-chan! It is you! You look different…"**

**"Mashiro!"**

We both hear Kensei not far away.  
I look from him than back at Mashiro and noticed the Arrancar child still alive and moving behind her.

**"I know."**

She said as she sent the boy flying to the other side.

**"Mashiro! With enemies of their level the exhaustion is going to be too severe!  
Reapply your mask before you hit your time limit!"**

Kensei warned her as he landed beside her.

**"PBT! You're such a dummy, Kensei.  
How long do you think I can usually hollowify for?!  
15 Hours, 15!  
I could go on like this until the middle of the night!"**

Mashiro gloated.  
The Arrancar then flew back in fast speed towards Mashiro, but she was quick enough to react and threw his face down the ground.  
What surprised me was when he reached to only touch her scarf, yet sent her flying across the town.

**"Mashiro!"**

I called out, hoping my friend was okay.  
She soon came flying back towards the Arrancar, preparing to send him another super kick, until his cero managed to cancel both impacts.  
Mashiro then flew back, aiming towards him again until the unthinkable happened:  
Her hallow mask began to break apart.

**"Time's up?"**

She mouthed before earning a punch to the face.  
I didn't know what came of me afterwards as soon I was in-between the Arrancar and Mashiro.

**"Bakudo #40"**

I conjured up just as the Arrancar tried striking once again with a punch.  
I slung Mashiro's left arm across my shoulders, preparing to shunpo her into the barrier with Izuru and the others.  
My thought process was cut short when I was met with a punch to the stomach.  
I stare in disbelief as the Arrancar managed to break the barrier.

**"H-How…?"**

I whispered as I closed my eyes, prepared myself for another punch directed to my chest.

_/Wake up, feel the air that I'm breathing._  
_I can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling/_

**"Sorry. But I'm not mature enough to show restraint when it comes to kids…"**

_/I won't go another day without you/_

I open my eyes to see Kensei in front of us holding the fist of the Arrancar.  
He turned to me and for the first time in forever, we finally came face to face.

**"….Kensei?"**

I couldn't believe that he was real in the flesh and right before my eyes.

**"Take her with you to get healed. I'll take care of this guy."**

He turned back, his signature stern look directed to the kid.

_/Hold on, I promise it gets brighter._  
_And when it rains, I'll hold you even tighter/_

With one swift throw of his wrist, the Arrancar was sent flying into multiple buildings.  
As I tried to recompose myself with Mashiro leaning on me, I doubled over once more.  
Looking down at my stomach I realized the amount of blood I have lost.

**"Oi! Are you okay?!"**

Kensei asked as he came to my side trying to balance me.  
I looked up into his soft brown eyes, hoping he'd remember me one bit.

_/I won't go another day without you, without you/_

**"Do you remember who I am?"**

I spoke softly, slowly entering unconsciousness.  
He looked at me confused.

**"Who are you?"**

I completely blacked out after that, but not before uttering the name of the man I've loved since time.

**"Kensei…."**

_/And I won't go another day without you/_

* * *

...To be continued on another one-shot


End file.
